Crois en moi
by MikaTolstoi
Summary: La révélation d'un secret liant Steve et Tony force ces deux-là à se parler hors des missions. Mais tout n'est pas simple entre eux car cet OS se situe entre Avengers 1 et avant the Winter Soldier, période ou Steve et Tony ne se font pas entièrement confiance...


Rappelez-vous cette époque sombre et éloignée lorsque nous ne connaissions ni les Guardiens de la Galaxie, ni Civil War, ni même que Bucky était toujours en vie! #shook

Bref petit OS Steve/Tony qui brise plus d'un égo...

x

Entre Iron Man 3 et Captain America: the Winter Soldier

* * *

Conférence de presse semi-annuelle de Stark Industries, au parterre emplit de journaliste. La plupart était connu d'un homme qui leur avait fait l'honneur de sa présence : Tony Stark.

-Une autre question, les gars? demanda l'homme.

-Tony! appela un journaliste.

-David, je t'écoute.

-Depuis vos récentes aventures vous avez appris à connaître d'autre personnes fantastiques comme vous...

-C'est gentil, ça.

-... surtout Captain America. Cela n'est-il pas étrange de se retrouver à travailler avec quelqu'un que votre père a connu, qui a même aidé à sa « création » ?

Le visage de Tony resta de marbre, mais à l'intérieur, cette réflexion eut l'effet d'un tsunami. Le susnommé David offrait un sourire tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il venait de faire : briser un secret. Secret qui était censé le _rester_.

-Comment pouvez-vous affirmer ça ? répondit Tony d'un ton sec.

-Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait, monsieur Stark ? renchérit un autre journaliste, simplement avide de scoop.

Sans un mot de plus, Tony quitta l'estrade et n'entendit que Pepper improviser quelques mots pour l'excuser et remettre à leur place les journalistes. En supposant qu'ils aient encore une idée de la nature de celle-ci.

Retrouvant son garde du corps et ami, Happy, Tony irradiait de colère.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! C'est un putain de secret ! Je sens que y'en a un qui nous a fait une énorme connerie sans savoir que moi aussi, ça me ferait chier ! Putain Cap'... direction Washington, Happy.

OoOoOo

Arrivant devant l'immeuble de Steve, appartenant (secrètement) au S.H.I.E.L.D, la voiture de Tony fonça dans le garage ouvert pour lui. Dans l'ascenseur, Happy ne suivit pas son patron, s'estimant largement remplacé par Captain America.

Durant le trajet, Tony avait déjà échafaudé quarante façon d'engueuler Steve pour la boulette qu'il venait de commettre. Peut-être qu'un des journalistes avait été assez malin pour parvenir à lui faire dire que Howard Stark avait participé à la création du Super-sérum, Dieu sait comment ! Parce que c'était forcément Steve qui avait eut la bêtise de révéler cela, qui d'autre ?

En arrivant, Tony dut appuyer sur une bonne vieille sonnette. Cela lui fit tellement drôle que sa colère s'apaisa. Comment par tous les diables en vouloir à un être aussi ingénu que Steve de toute façon ?

Ce dernier ouvrit la porte, l'air insondable.

-Stark.

-Hey Cap' !

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu autrement qu'en coup de vent au S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony n'était jamais venu ici et en profita pour observer la déco. Non pas que ça l'intéressait follement, mais il hésitait maintenant quant à la marche à suivre.

-Personne ne dirait que tu as presque ma fortune en venant ici...

Il passa la main sur le vieux canapé en haussant les sourcils.

-Tu as fais tout ce chemin pour me parler de mes meubles ?

Steve était adossé à son comptoir, qui séparait la cuisine du salon, les bras croisés. Il avait vu la conférence de presse de Tony et voir son _petit_ secret dévoilé par un journaliste ne lui avait pas vraiment plu.

-Non, en effet.

Tony se retourna et fixa Steve, visiblement agacé.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que ça te fais que le monde sache que tu es né d'une petite bouteille estampillée Stark ? Ça te plaît que les gens nous voient comme des... demi-frères... brrrr !

Tony mima un frisson, grimace à l'aide.

-Tu penses que ça m'amuse ?

-J'en sais rien. Je ne t'ai vu rire qu'une seule fois...

-Ça suffit Tony ! Je ne peux pas prendre ça à la légère ! En débarquant ici, que croyais-tu ? Qu'avec un peu d'humour je te pardonnerais ? Très belle prestation tout à l'heure, mais tu n'avais qu'à réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actions plus tôt. Je ne te blâme pas pour chercher à honorer la mémoire de ton père mais je pensais avoir _mon_ mot à dire sur le sujet ! Je te prie de partir maintenant.

Incapable de répondre devant un Steve Rogers en colère et déterminé, Tony ne répliqua pas et obéit. Il allait fermer la porte lorsqu'il entendit :

-Tu viens de ruiner ma vie _privée_ , Stark.

Steve avança jusqu'à la porte et la lui claqua au nez.

Tout ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait imaginé.

OoOoOo

-Il croit que je suis coupable. Moi qui croyais que c'était lui qui avait fait la boulette de le révéler.

-Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? lui dit Rhody, venu rendre visite à son ami.

-Un dérapage. Un journaliste qui a bien fait son travail de manipulateur. Vu le peu d'expérience qu'il a avec eux, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il se soit fait avoir.

-Je ne peux pas le croire, il est trop conscient de ce que ça représente pour lui !

-Donc tu insinues qu'il a raison ?

-Mais non, mais mets toi à sa place, tenta de concilier Rhody, qui d'autre aurait pu le faire ?

-Seul le S.H.I.E.L.D a accès à ce dossier. Je n'en déduis qu'une chose : agent infiltré.

-Hein ! T'es malade vieux ! C'est l'organisation la mieux protégée !

-Je sais. Il raisonne comme ça aussi. Donc c'est forcément moi. Il ne me fais pas confiance. Même après New-York, il doute toujours de moi. Pourtant là-bas j'ai cru... tu sais, quand j'ai été mis K.O., c'était...

 _Des yeux, c'est son regard que j'ai vu en premier. Et j'y ai lu toute l'inquiétude et le soulagement que seul un vrai ami peut éprouver._

-Quoi ?

-J'ai quand même sauvé la ville ! On était tous victorieux et j'ai cru que ça lui aurait _suffit_. Mais non, l'argent est toujours synonyme de vice pour lui. Moralisme de vieux schnock.

-Il va changer, j'en suis sûr. Laisse-lui le temps de s'adapter à notre monde ! De toute façon toi, quand tu veux plaire à quelqu'un y'a rien qui t'arrêtes.

Tony adressa un sourire à son ami. Justement, se dit-il, cela devait faire encore plus peur à Steve.

-Bon j'y vais, je vais essayer de traquer des infos là-dessus.

-Merci, vieux.

Seul, Tony resta affalé dans son canapé en cuir un long moment avant que J.A.R.V.I.S. ne le réveille.

-Monsieur, pardonnez cette interruption mais j'ai atteint quelques données intéressantes.

-Jt'en prie.

-Cela vient de l'intérieur du S.H.I.E.L.D.

Tony se releva d'un coup, tous les sens en alerte.

-Fury ?

-Après piratage, il semblerait que non. La signature du dernier accès au fichier est intraçable. J'ai tout essayé, monsieur. Même de nouveaux programmes.

-Appelle Fury.

Alors que le contact s'établissait, Tony fila vers un de ses ateliers. Ses ordinateurs étaient connectés sur l'affaire « révélation ».

-Stark ?

Sans prendre une seconde d'explication, Fury étant l'homme le plus informé, Tony commença.

-Cette affaire vient du S.H.I.E.L.D, de _l'intérieur_. Révélez-moi un nom où je vous jure que je viens détruire toutes vos bases à raison d'une par heure.

-Calmez-vous, nous n'avons rien à voir avec cette histoire et nos meilleurs ingénieurs sont dessus.

-Je suis votre meilleur ingénieur et _je_ n'ai pas trouvé ! Faites tout pour effacer les traces sur Internet. Je lance un programme de mon côté.

-On est dessus, lui répondit au loin la voix de Maria Hill.

La ligne coupa.

-Je suis également dessus, monsieur, lui signala J.A.R.V.I.S.

-Ok, je vais chez Rogers. Préviens Happy.

2 minutes plus tard, Tony était à nouveau en route pour Washington.

OoOoOo

sonnette : une fois

sonnette : deux fois

sonnette : trois fois

-Steve ! cria Tony.

Sonnette : dix fois !

-Steeeve, ouvre !

Coups sur la porte : PAS COMPTÉ BORDEL

-Steeeeve !

-Je peux vous aider ?

Une voix féminine qui se révéla être une jolie infirmière blonde lui faisait face, devant la porte de son propre appartement.

-Salut ! Bah, il est très capricieux... vous le connaissez ?

-Oh de vue, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Tony arbora un sourire entendu.

-Et vous savez qui il est, hein ?

-Difficile de faire autrement...

Tony s'avança vers elle, amusé par ses joues rosies. On avait beau dire, Steve faisait de l'effet et lui seul semblait l'ignorer ! Soudain un appel à l'ordre retentit :

-Stark !

Surprise, la jeune femme se renferma chez elle. Tony, un sourire en coin, se retourna lentement.

-Steve, mais quel plaisir ! Tu me préviendras la prochaine fois que tu feras la gueule, j'arriverais en armure !

Visage fermé, sourcils froncés, Steve ne paraissait pas d'humeur. Il rentra chez lui mais laissa la porte ouverte, ce que Tony prit comme une invitation.

-Tu es sortit récemment ? demanda-t-il en sentant une odeur de renfermé.

Il se récolta un regard noir de Steve qui se réinstallait devant la TV.

Cap énervé + enfermé chez lui + devant la TV = rien ne va plus, sortez les mouchoirs et appelez la police (ou plutôt les tueurs d'encapés (lol, ils existent pas encore)) !

Tony comprit qu'il allait devoir adopter une autre attitude mais, sachant que Steve ne l'écouterait pas, il lui chercha son téléphone et lui tendit :

-Appelle Fury.

Steve ne daigna pas lever les yeux sur lui.

-Allez !

Tony se retint de faire un commentaire et laissa volontairement tomber le téléphone que Steve rattrapa dans un superbe réflexe. Il se leva alors que Tony s'assit, coupant le son de l'écran.

-Rogers, salua la voix du directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D, j'allais vous contacter. L'affaire a été prise en main, nous avons effacé toutes traces de l'information.

-Mais les gens vont continuer de parler.

-Nous avons fait des communiqués signés par le gouvernement. Et puis, on ne peut pas couper la langue de tous les gens qui savent quelque chose.

Steve resta insensible à l'humour (ou pas ?) de Fury. Jusque-là tourné vers la fenêtre, il fixa Tony dans les yeux et dit :

-Et Stark ?

L'intéressé arqua un sourcil.

-Vous voulez qu'on lui coupe la langue ?

-L'humanité en serait soulagée, dit Steve placidement.

-Vous vous trompez, Rogers, Stark est innocent _ici._

Tony fut choqué à l'appui du « ici ». Fury et ses fichus sous-entendus.

-Vraiment ? continua Steve.

-C'est lui qui nous a aidé. Après nous avoir _piraté_ , il a mit en place le programme pour effacer les traces.

-... très bien, merci.

Steve raccrocha et marmonna, sarcastique :

-Que ferions-nous sans le grand Tony Stark.

-Pas grand-chose. Et le monde n'en serait pas là !

Croyant Steve être le genre à reconnaître ses erreurs et pardonner, il se trompa ce coup-ci et sa tentative d'humour fit un flop. Steve passa devant lui et lâcha simplement :

-Tu peux partir, maintenant.

Quoi pas une excuse, pas un merci ? Le sang de Tony ne fit qu'un tour :

-Eh Rogers !

Pas habitué à l'appeler par son nom de famille, Tony fut encore plus déstabilisé lorsque Steve lui fit face de toute sa superbe.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça, de me traiter comme ça ! J'ai fait plus que nécessaire pour mériter ta confiance !

Steve le toisa, sans sourciller. Tony était au bord du précipice.

-C'est ça ton problème, Stark, tu penses que la confiance s'achète comme avec l'argent. Et tu as tort.

-Je ne...

Tony n'en revenait pas de l'attitude de Steve. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, de plus profond, pour que le Cap lui en veuille à ce point-là. Quelqu'un avait dû lui monter la tête depuis New-York ! Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter.

-Tu connais beaucoup de gars autour de toi qui ont détourné une bombe vers l'espace ? En sachant qu'il n'allait pas revenir ? Hum ? Qui sauve des gens et qui continue malgré tout ce qu'on lui crache à la figure et le peu de confiance qu'on lui accorde ?

-Alors voilà ce que tu penses de toi, digne d'une épopée !

-PUTAIN STEVE ! J'ai tout fait et... qu'est-ce que je dois faire de plus ? (Tony soupira) Et puis merde, de toute façon tu me hais. J'abandonne.

Tony baissa les yeux, désolé, et fit mine de partir. Mais une autre chose lui vint à l'esprit.

-C'est mon père, c'est ça ? Tu m'en veux pour je-ne-sais-quoi en rapport avec lui, hein ?

-Howard Stark... dit Steve, braqué sur ses positions. Pas d'armure pour se cacher et pourtant si héroïque.

Brisé. Tony se serait attendu à tout sauf à une réplique comme ça. Aussi blessante, insultante et pleine de mauvaise foi. Il savait que c'était l'intention de Steve de le faire craquer mais il ne sut résister, lui qui a toujours tout fait pour faire _mieux_ que son père.

-Tu trouves que je salis son nom ? Mais tu ferais mieux de te renseigner sur le Howard des années 80 plutôt que 40... il a tellement changé que tu te retrouves à défendre un sale connard qui n'a jamais su aimer son fils ! Tu te souviens du truc bleu que j'avais là ? C'est la seule preuve que j'ai jamais eu qu'il ait cru en moi ! Le seul truc qui m'a permis de devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, je le dois à celui que j'ai toujours voulu surpasser. Alors tu crois pas que niveau culpabilité j'ai assez payé ?

-Pourquoi cherchez à surpasser un homme que tu sembles détester ? railla Steve, toujours énervé mais commençant à ne plus tout comprendre.

-Parce que je voulais attirer son attention ! cria Tony. Il tenta de reprendre son calme et continua : Mais tu sais ce que c'est toi, le fils de l'Amérique. Trop faible pour la servir, elle t'a rejeté, jusqu'à ce que des scientifiques te transformes en super-soldat et te fasse devenir ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Et depuis, tout ce que tu _veux_ pour épancher ta reconnaissance et ta conscience, c'est te battre pour elle. Quitte à détruire ta personnalité et faire les mauvais choix. Tu _es_ sur le _mauvais_ chemin, Steve. Le passé est putain de passé.

Presque essoufflé, Tony constata un changement d'expression sur le visage de Steve. Tout ceci n'avait pas tourné comme il l'aurait pensé. Le Cap baissa les yeux et porta la main à son front.

-Tu... as raison. Mais je n'arrive pas... ce n'est pas toi, Tony, c'est en ce siècle que je n'arrive pas à faire confiance. Je me sens hors de la vie, et c'est la pire de toutes les sensations. Tout est tellement différent.

-Je sais, dit Tony dans un sourire, soulagé que le _vrai_ Cap reprenne le dessus. Même moi je serais perdu après deux jours de déconnexion.

Steve lui adressa un léger sourire mais Tony comprit qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir.

-Allez, assieds-toi, je te sers un verre. Et à moi aussi.

Machinalement, Steve obéit. Tony lui tendit un verre et s'installa dans un fauteuil.

-Tu sais, finalement, une seule chose a vraiment changée.

Steve leva les yeux sur Tony, qui regardait droit vers la fenêtre.

-Les gens ont toujours voulu tout savoir. Maintenant, ils peuvent.

Tony désigna la TV d'un geste vague. Steve hocha la tête.

-J'imagine que tu es la meilleure personne à croire sur ce terrain-là.

-En effet.

Les deux hommes se sourirent, trinquèrent et le silence se fit. Soudainement, Tony remit le son de la TV.

OoOoOo

-Puisqu'on n'a pas le choix, il faut que tu apprennes sur le tas.

Steve retenait vite, à l'aise de Tony qui détestait se répéter. Il avait été quelques soirs chez Rogers pour lui faire des cours express en fonction de l'actualité mondiale. Maintenant, lui avait-il dit alors que ces leçons devenaient compliquées à planifier, tu me téléphones quand tu as des questions. Au début, ça avait été espacé. Puis, y prenant goût, Steve pouvait appeler Tony jusqu'à trois fois par jour. Et ce, malgré l'ordinateur nec plus ultra qu'il lui avait offert. Tout le monde le sait, aucun appareil n'aura jamais l'humour starkien.

OoOoOo

-Vous échangez beaucoup avec Rogers ces temps-ci.

En mission, Tony en profitait pour appeler Fury.

-Quoi vous surveillez tous ses appels maintenant ?

Un silence lui répondit, que Tony interpréta ainsi : ce n'est pas que maintenant. Il soupira.

-Je fais son éducation.

Fury eut un rire faux.

-Et vous pensez que ça vous aidera ?

-Il aurait été bon à l'université, esquiva Tony malicieusement.

-Mais vous ne lui avez rien dit pour la fuite sur ses origines ?

Ce fut au tour de Tony de marquer un silence. Non il ne l'avait pas fait, et il ne le pouvait pas.

-Belle exemple de confiance, railla Fury.

-Il n'a déjà pas grand-chose auquel se raccrocher, je ne veux pas lui enlever le S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Oh mais je vous sens bien à penser que vous pourriez être sa nouvelle « ancre » !

-Je n'ai _jamais_ pensé à ça, asséna Tony d'un ton haineux. Mais pourquoi pas, reprit-il d'un ton moqueur, ça serait toujours mieux que de se retrouver avec un Captain furieux dans la nature !

-Vrai. À propos de l'enquête, nous n'avançons pas. C'est à s'arracher les cheveux.

Conscient que Fury avait délibérément changé la conversation, Tony eut un sourire en coin.

-On finira bien par trouver.

Puis il coupa la connexion. Pour lui, Fury était derrière tout ça. Fury était toujours derrière tout au S.H.I.E.L.D. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Alors qu'il cogitait en remettant un toit en place, un appel de Steve arriva.

-Monsieur, dois-je accepter la communication ? demanda J.A.R.V.I.S.

-Vas-y.

-Tony ? dit la voix de Steve.

-Salut, vieux ! Alors c'est quoi le problème aujourd'hui ?

-Je... tu sais sur la télécommande, il y a plein de numéro... je sais que tu m'as dit de ne pas changer de chaîne mais... j'ai appuyé sur le 4...

J.A.R.V.I.S., prévoyant, afficha en fenêtre ce qui passait actuellement sur la 4. Tony eut envie de se cogner la tête contre la charpente qu'il soulevait.

-Hum. Oui et ?

-J'ai vu mon nom sur un des programmes. Ça parlait de moi et de _Natasha_. Qu'est-ce que je dois apprendre là-dessus ?

Le ton mi-naïf, mi-je-sais-qu'il-y-a-quelque-chose-qui-cloche de Steve fit presque rire Tony.

-Je suis un peu occupé, je te rappel, ok ? Et remet la chaîne d'avant, 21.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Tony raccrocha.

-J.A.R.V.I.S., préviens Happy, pas d'avion ce soir. Je vais directement à Washington en armure.

-Très bien, monsieur.

Il fallait faire au plus vite avant que Steve ne tombe sur des choses encore plus dérangeantes. Il avait déjà du mal à s'adapter, pas la peine de rendre la tâche encore plus difficile.

OoOoOo

Installés côte-à-côte dans le canapé face à la TV, Steve et Tony la regardait avec attention. Pour éviter de se regarder en face, vu la nature du sujet.

-Je t'ai déjà parlé des « magazines people », tu te souviens ? commença Tony.

-Oui, très bien, répondit Steve, outré de ces choses.

-Ben c'est pour tous les gens connus. Donc toi inclut.

-Mais je ne suis pas... tu m'as dit que c'était les gens qui cherchaient à étaler leurs frasques pour faire parler d'eux et moi... je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je ne m'affiche pas avec des femmes comme toi !

-Merci au passage.

Steve cacha un sourire.

-Mais ils n'ont besoin de rien pour faire des rumeurs. Même, moins ils en ont sur toi, plus ils spéculent. Une femme, un homme à qui tu sers la main d'un peu trop près ou plus que ça et ça leur suffit.

-Plus que ça ? répéta Steve, la mine inquiète.

-Les homosexuels, Steve, déjà évoqué.

-Ah oui, ça c'est très nouveau.

-Oui et non.

Bizarrement, la conversation avait perdu son caractère comique. Au plus grand malaise de Steve.

-Je me demande comment Nat a pu se laisser prendre en photo, dit-il pour changer la conversation.

-Hum, c'est vrai que c'est pas normal.

Tony remarqua que Steve était plongé dans ses pensées et il tenta subtilement de changer de chaîne, le Cap ayant absolument voulut revoir les images. Mais, surveillant étroitement son regard, le doigt de Tony se trompa d'un chiffre et 24 apparut au lieu de 21. Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de cette femme sortir de l'écran, Tony se maudit à tout jamais pour cette grosse connerie.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Steve, soudain revenu sur Terre.

-Une émission. Débile. On n'en est pas encore là dans ton éducation. Bon allez on éteint...

Alors qu'il voulait attraper la télécommande, Steve décida qu'il souhaitait monter le volume. Leurs mains se rencontrèrent sur le plastique froid. Comme un électrochoc, ce contact fit bondir Tony.

-Euhm, ça suffit éteint, faut que tu te couches tôt ce soir, parce que demain soir je t'emmène à un vernissage d'un musée à L.A.

Dans son agitation, Tony avait commencé de remettre l'armure et il remarqua plus tard le regard à la limite de briller d'enthousiasme de Steve.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, dit simplement Tony, un peu gêné de la réaction du Cap. Bonne nuit, et n'allume pas la TV !

-Au revoir, Tony.

Steve lui adressa un salut de la main, puis alla se coucher, tout obnubilé par l'annonce de Stark.

-Merde, se dit-il. Je n'ai pas de costume.

OoOoOo

Alors qu'il rentrait de son usuel jogging matinal, Steve tomba sur le concierge qui le héla.

-Colis pour vous.

-De qui est-ce ?

-T.S. c'est signé.

-Oh !

Vu la taille, Steve s'attendait à voir une armure à l'intérieur du colis. Pas pressé de savoir, il ne perturba pas son programme et prit sa douche, tranquillement. Après ça, il ne pouvait pas vraiment repousser encore et puis il avait un peu psychoté et maintenant, cela l'intriguait. Alors il l'ouvrit et... Steve se mit à rire. Ce n'était pas une armure (ou si ?) mais un costume de soirée, qui lui allait comme un gant. Tony pense vraiment à tout ! Mais, en se regardant dans un miroir, Steve songea à quelque chose qui lui fit perdre son sourire. Était-ce vraiment la place de Captain America ? Il n'était pas comme Tony qui, retirant son armure, était relativement libre. Non, lui, Steve Rogers, Captain America, n'a pas de vacances ni jours fériés. Que va dire le pays en le voyant dans ce costume de luxe, dans une avant-première qui marquait l'accès à une élite limitée à la culture ? S'y rendre, c'était cautionner cet ordre des choses. Et ce n'était pas la démocratie. Malgré l'importance de l'art ce n'est pas sous cette forme que Captain America devait le promouvoir. Déterminé, Steve rangea le costume et partit à la base d'entraînement du S.H.I.E.L.D.

Tony irait sans lui.

OoOoOo

À 17h30 tapante, Steve Rogers quittait la base du S.H.I.E.L.D et à 17h55, après un trajet à moto, il était chez lui. Et à 19h17 tapante (ou pas) Tony Stark débarqua à la porte.

- **Ready** , Cap ? T'as essayé mon petit cadeau ?

S'attendant à recevoir une flopée de remerciement, Tony fut surpris de la réalité des choses.

-Je ne peux pas t'accompagner.

-Quoi ?

-Captain America ne peux pas s'afficher dans ce genre d'assemblée.

-Je n'invite pas ce gars-là, mais Steve Rogers !

-C'est pourtant toi qui m'as dit que c'est tout ce que j'étais aujourd'hui.

-... touché.

À court d'argument, pour le moment, Tony suivit des yeux Steve qui lui ramenait le costume.

-Je ne pense pas que les gens prendraient mal que tu t'intéresses à l'art ! Au pire, ils diront que c'est ma mauvaise influence tout sur mon dos et benef' pour toi !

-Comment... je ne veux pas t'infliger ça.

-Allez, pour toi, je veux bien me coucher une fois sur le barbelé des journalistes pour te permettre de passer une bonne soirée. T'as vu, je fais le sacrifice du héros...

Steve secoua la tête, amusé par cette récupération un peu tordue d'un reproche qu'il avait fait à Tony quelques temps auparavant, mais il n'en perdit pas moins son sérieux.

-Les journalistes sont la voix du peuple. En démocratie, chacun a le devoir d'exprimer son opinion.

-C'est démocratique de se faire du pognon sur la vie privée des gens ?

Ce fut au tour de Steve d'être touché.

-Viens, je te jure que ça ne te poseras pas de problème !

-Tu tiens tant que ça à ma faire venir ? demanda Steve, sur le point d'être convaincu.

-Ouais ! Je veux dire, tout le monde sait que tu adores l'art ! Enfin tout le monde, moi, plutôt, mais peu importe, ça montrera aux gens que tu t'impliques dans ta nouvelle vie.

Steve avait de toute façon envie d'y aller. Les arguments de Stark étaient plus que démontables mais il se laissa persuader.

-Tu n'as peut-être pas tort...

-Jamais ! dit Tony dans un sourire victorieux. Happy ! Vient charger le colis de monsieur Rogers, direction L.A !

Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans la limousine qui les amena à l'aéroport pour un vol privé de Stark aéronautique.

Ce n'était décidément pas démocratique.

Stark avait fait sérieux, pour une fois. Une seule hôtesse avait été engagée et on ne buvait pas d'alcool. À 1 heure de l'arrivée, après avoir lui-même revêtu son costume, il invita Steve à l'imiter :

-Cabine au fond, et Laura sait faire plein de trucs utiles pour t'aider... coiffure tout ça quoi !

Steve suivit le regard de Tony sur Laura, l'hôtesse, et lui sourit, un peu gêné. Même dans les années 40, le seul costume qu'il avait mis était l'uniforme, alors se faire en plus assister d'une femme au service de Stark ! Mais, une fois avec le nœud papillon, il fut bien obligé de reconnaître son incompétence.

-Mademoiselle...

Très polie, la jeune femme ne fit aucune remarque et s'acquitta de sa tâche. Pour se détendre, Steve se disait qu'il valait mieux que ce soit elle qui le fasse plutôt que Tony. Il ne doutait pas un instant qu'il aurait été capable de faire ça rien que pour le voir se tortiller de gêne. Ensuite, Laura le coiffa de sa traditionnelle coiffure de jeune premier. Des miroirs conséquents étaient installés dans la petite pièce (normal chez Stark). Steve s'observait, mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il se trouvait un petit air classe mais il voyait trop le Captain pour se permettre de se laisser aller. Son attitude devait être exemplaire ce soir. Steve sortit enfin, et trouva Tony à manger un cheeseburger.

-Je te jure que les apéros sont dégeu dans ces soirées !

Les yeux de Tony se levèrent sur Steve et y restèrent collés.

Tout le monde était habitué à voir Tony en costume et bien habillé. Mais personne n'était habitué à voir Steve Rogers en costume ! Surtout que celui-ci avait été fait sur-mesure, avec un nœud papillon bleu foncé agrémenté de morceaux de velours bleu nuit.

-Waouh Steve, quand est-ce que tu te lances dans le mannequinat...

Le blond baissa la tête, amusé. Ce regard scotché de Tony n'était pas commun. Mais il se reprit.

-Quand arrivons-nous ?

-21 minutes, monsieur Rogers.

-Ça va swinguer !

Tony mima quelques mouvements jazzy et entonna un vieil air en faisant quelques dernières retouches. Il faut être à la hauteur pour prétendre s'afficher au côté de Captain America !

À la descente de l'avion, ils furent encore tranquilles. Mais lorsque Steve sortit de la voiture que Tony conduisait, les flashs l'éblouirent. Heureusement, il avait eu quelques conseils de la part de l'expert Stark qui l'avait briefé sur ce qu'il fallait faire. Et puis cela lui rappelait ses spectacles, en 1941, lorsqu'il quittait la scène et était accaparé par les photographes et les fans. Mais ça n'allait pas aussi _vite_ et fort qu'ici et Steve se réjouissait de la présence de Tony, finalement.

- **Keep up and smile** , Cap !

Steve sentit la main de Tony le pousser dans son dos.

À l'entrée du musée accueillant une nouvelle collection exceptionnelle, les deux hommes entrèrent au plus vite. Une fois la porte refermée, l'agitation n'était pas moins forte, contrairement aux espérances de Steve. Il haussa les sourcils, ravi tout de même d'avoir passé la première étape.

 _FLASH !_

Steve ne dut son salut qu'à Tony, qui le bouscula pour détourner son regard de l'appareil photo.

-Qu...

-Ils sont partout... bah, c'est qu'un peu d'entraînement !

Déboussolé, Steve acquiesça machinalement. En réalité, cet endroit était en tout point semblable à un champ de bataille. Des tas de gens ennemis et amis mélangés, des points cardinaux, des dangers intempestifs. Steve soupira intérieurement puis se tourna sur sa gauche où est... était censé se trouver Tony Stark. Et, dans cette foule, difficile de le retrouver malgré sa nature m'as-tu-vu ! À peine Steve eut-il le temps de bouger un pied qu'un couple l'apostropha :

-Vous êtes Captain America ? Quel honneur de vous rencontrer ! Je suis Alexander Pierce, je travaille au gouvernement, et voici ma femme, Bethune.

-Enchanté, monsieur, répondit formellement Steve.

-Vous vous intéressez à l'art alors ?

-Oui, c'est pour moi le moyen pour toutes les personnalités de pouvoir s'exprimer.

-Certains ont de plus belles personnalités, il semblerait que tout le monde n'est pas un Picasso !

L'homme partit dans un léger rire faux très mondain accompagné par sa femme. Steve eut un sourire de circonstance mais continua :

-C'est que certain savent peut-être mieux transmettre et peuvent plus facilement fédérer les opinions autour d'eux. Certains manquent si cruellement de quelque chose dans leur vie que leurs créations et l'attention qu'elles créent sont pour eux une nécessité...

Dans la bouche de Steve, les mots venaient tout seul et il regretta de ne pas avoir pu les peser et les nuancer un peu plus. Mais, mis devant le fait accompli, mieux valait assumer.

-Je ne pensais pas Captain America si philosophe ! intervint une dame. Voudriez-vous continuer ?

Le blond se rendit compte que des dizaines de personnes l'écoutait.

-Je...

-Que pensez-vous de cette exposition ?

-Jugez-vous que si l'art est un moyen de transmettre, réserver les créations aux plus aisés est adapté ?

-Je crois que...

-Prenez rendez-vous si vous voulez lui poser des questions.

Tony, débarquant sans prévenir, coupa court à la conversation sans laisser personne en placer une et tira Steve en lui prenant la main. Surpris, il balbutia :

-Mais... Tony, arrête !

Il se débarrassa de la poigne de Stark, qui l'avait traîné dans un coin désert, et n'était visiblement pas content.

-Je ne suis pas un enfant, Tony ! Je maîtrisais la situation !

-Non. Ici tu ne connais pas les règles. Je ne laisserais pas ta réputation se salir à cause de moi. Reste avec moi maintenant.

C'est toi qui m'as laissé, se dit Steve. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun commentaire devant l'apparent refoulement d'angoisse de Tony. Ils se fixaient et Stark fit mine de retourner dans la foule en s'en rendant compte.

-Attend !

Steve lui attrapa le bras.

-Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Tony ?

Celui-ci lui adressa un regard incompréhensible, mêlé d'agacement, beaucoup, et de gêne, un peu.

-On peut y aller ? finit-il par dire.

Se sentant idiot de ne pas pouvoir comprendre, Steve le lâcha et le suivit, soucieux.

OoOoOo

La première partie dura trois quarts d'heure durant lesquels on voulut bien laisser Steve en paix. Ce dernier était de toute façon absorbé par ce qui disait la guide. Tony, lui, surveillait et éloignait les gens de Steve. Il avait l'impression d'être le garde du corps. Qui aurait dit que ce super-soldat en aurait jamais eu besoin. Malgré le comique de la situation, Tony ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il mettait Steve dans une position de faiblesse en l'amenant ici. Il était exposé, distrait, engoncé dans un costume... pas facile de se battre comme ça. En fait, Steve ressemblait plus à un gamin de 26 ans émerveillé qu'à un vieux éprouvé par la guerre de 96 ans. Tony n'arrivait pas à imaginer comment il serait si on le mettait au frigo pendant 70 ans et qu'on le faisait revivre. On serait en 2084... impossible de savoir comment le monde serait.

Alors qu'un serveur passait, Tony attrapa un verre et en vida la moitié.

-Steve.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Cap mais celui-ci tourna à peine la tête, ayant repéré une personne qui semblait avoir des choses intéressantes à dire. Ne s'attendant pas à se faire lâcher comme ça mais ne voulant pas gâcher le plaisir de Steve, Tony se trouva des « bouche-trou » mais ne le quitta pas des yeux. Pour s'occuper, il vida les verres.

Enfin, la seconde partie de la visite débuta.

-Merci de m'avoir fait venir, lui glissa Steve.

Tony l'avait vu venir de loin. Il lui fit un rapide sourire, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

-Attend, ton nœud est mal mis...

Les mains moites (à cause de l'alcool, évidemment) Tony resserra le nœud pap' du Cap. Puis, il lui tapa l'épaule amicalement.

-C'est bon, t'es parfait.

-Merci, Tony.

Il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que lui Steve adressait un sourire éclatant. Mais il repartit auprès de son nouveau collègue de l'art.

À un moment, proche de la fin de la soirée, Steve chercha Tony des yeux et lui adressa un sourire. Mais Tony, au lieu de lui répondre, détourna les yeux comme si de rien était. Sans attendre, Steve scinda la foule pour atteindre l'arrière, où se trouvait Tony.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-Rien.

Tony termina le verre qu'il tenait et en prit un autre sur un plateau. Steve pensa alors que Stark était saoul.

-Pose ce verre, Tony.

Il lui arracha des mains en maîtrisant ses poignets. Des regards mécontents se tournèrent vers eux.

-Uh-hein ! Te voilà encore déçu par Tony Stark !

-Chut ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Écoutes Tony, on attend que ça se termine et on en parle, ok ?

-Ouais c'est ça, va rejoindre ton nouveau pote !

-Chuuut !

Tony fit la grimace aux vieux devant lui. Steve lui, étonné de l'attitude du brun, leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ok, on s'en va.

Steve fit quelques pas et s'arrêta en constatant que l'autre ne le suivait pas.

-Quoi encore ?

Tony agita sa _main_ sous ses yeux, puis la passa dans ses cheveux.

-Oh non, tu rêves mon vieux... marmonna Steve.

Il rebroussa chemin et donna une grande tape dans le dos de Tony pour le faire avancer. Une fois dehors, il relâcha la pression et, les bras croisés, lui demanda :

-Alors ?

-Pfff... 'sais pas.

Faisant des pas dans tous les sens, Tony se comportait comme un gamin aux yeux de Steve.

-C'est quoi cette attitude ? dit-il, moitié amusé, moitié désespéré. Je dois t'arracher les mots de la bouche ?

-'Sais pas...

Cap haussa les sourcils, tourna la tête sur le côté en prenant une inspiration et se reconcentra sur Tony.

- **Seriously** ? Que dois-je penser une crise de jalousie ? Je ne suis pas la police, Tony et tu n'es plus un gosse ! Et ceci est sérieux !

Tout en parlant, Steve voulait retirer son nœud papillon, mais sans succès. Tony s'en rendit compte et, alors qu'il se faisait traiter de gamin, se mit à ricaner.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas interrompre ton super speech !

Steve se stoppa net, stoïque pendant une seconde puis laissa sa tête tomber en avant en soupirant, dans un sourire.

-Je suis nul. Même un pauvre bout de tissus me rappelle que je ne suis pas crédible !

-Mais non, voyons, dit Tony en s'avançant vers lui. Tu étais plutôt pas mal, je trouve !

-Moques-toi...

Tony lui décrocha un sourire ironique qui le fit rire. Pas fier de flatter l'ego de Stark, Steve passa une main sur son visage alors que Tony relevait son col pour enlever son nœud pap'. Aussitôt, le silence se fit.

-Tu ne devrais pas déjà me laisser te déshabiller, Steve, dit le brun en lui tendant le tissu bleu.

Même si Steve baissa les yeux, gêné, il répliqua :

-Ça a l'air de te calmer, alors pourquoi pas.

Tony, surpris, exagéra ses traits. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et la bouche, l'air choqué :

-Steeeeve ! Mon Dieu, viens-tu de flirter avec moi ?

-Oh tais-toi !

Steve se détourna, masquant son grand sourire et commença de marcher, talonné par Tony.

Au bout d'un moment, Stark finit par lui demander :

-Tu sais où tu vas ?

Ce voyage n'avait pas du tout été organisé par lui donc Tony savait très bien qu'il ne savait pas où il allait. Steve se stoppa. Et merde, se dit-il.

-C'est de l'autre côté, l'hôtel. Je pensais que tu aurais un super sens de l'orientation. Ça existe pas ça ?

-Dans une ville que je ne connais pas, Tony ? s'exaspéra Steve.

Stark lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Ils marchèrent un peu dans le silence, puis Steve demanda :

-Tu vas quand même m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé à l'expo ?

Tony haussa les épaules.

-Tu sais que tu es une sacrée tête de mule ! s'exclama le Cap. Comme Howard !... Non, excuse-moi, ne parlons pas de lui.

-Non, vas-y, parle-moi de lui.

Le regard de Steve glissa sur Tony, vérifiant qu'il ne blaguait pas. Il était très sérieux.

-On avait pratiquement le même âge mais on était complètement différent. Malgré ses frasques, cela ne nous a pas empêché de devenir ami, car j'ai toujours su qu'il voulait donner le meilleur de lui-même pour son pays.

- **That seems like me**.

-Tu lui ressemble beaucoup, c'est vrai. Mais tu fais quelque chose qui te tient à cœur et c'est ce qui fait de toi une personne unique. Lui n'a jamais pu, si j'ai bien compris.

-Seul l'argent comptait pour lui.

-Parce qu'il avait une famille ! Une femme et un enfant à qui il devait offrir le meilleur ! Tu crois vraiment que si tu l'avais vu mener une petite vie de héros loin de toi, tu l'aurais aimé plus ?

-Il était _loin_ de moi.

-Je ne dis pas qu'il a fait le mieux, mais c'est ton père. Tu ne peux pas nier l'héritage que tu as reçu de lui.

Tony ne répondit pas, perdu dans ces considérations nouvelles. Un long silence suivit.

-Et au final, finit-il par dire, qui préfère-tu, lui ou moi ?

Pas surpris que Tony pose cette question, Steve se sentit pour autant pris de panique. Il ne voulait pas faire de la peine à Tony mais pas non plus bafouer Howard ! De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment de réponse...

-Ne pose pas ce genre de question.

-Pourquoi, dit Tony en retrouvant son entrain, je connais déjà la réponse, non ?

De la façon dont il le disait, Steve savait que le brun pensait que c'était son père.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens autant à penser des choses qui te font du mal ? Tu es étonnant.

-Est-ce un de tes synonymes pour dire que je suis con ?

Steve n'en revenait pas de comment Tony pouvait-il être si cruel envers lui-même malgré ses talents de génie reconnu par tous ! Voulant mettre un terme à cela, le Cap l'attrapa par les épaules et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-J'ai beau avoir une grande estime pour ton père, il y a des milliers de choses que je vois en Tony qu'Howard n'aurait même pas osé faire ni même imaginé ! Crois en toi, Tony.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent quelques instants, puis le brun ricana pour la couverture, sans chercher à repousser le Cap.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir, moi qui ait été bercé par les aventures de Captain America, ce que ça me fait de t'entendre me dire ça.

Un sourire sincère illumina le visage de Steve.

-Les héros sont fait pour ça.

Cette remarque arracha un sourire à Tony, qui détourna les yeux.

-Bon ! C'est pas l'tout mais y commence à se faire tard !

Perturbé, il voulait clairement changer le ton de la conversation. Trop d'émotion pour un mois entier.

Steve savait que cette épineuse question de la confiance en soi est un des combats les plus difficiles de la vie et il en savait beaucoup sur le sujet. Il respectait Tony, même pour avoir essayé.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture. Il y aura peut-être une suite, mais pas située directement après.

Bye ;)


End file.
